memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2/Attack plan
(Space, sector 223) The Federation Alliance fleet is in position to attack the Der'kal starbase and ships when a Klingon attack cruiser uncloaks and gets into formation with the fleet right next to the Enterprise. There is also a Andorian Imperial Guard fleet too. (Deck 19, War room) Kori shows them the sensor recordings her ship made when they were attacked by two frigates and were forced to jump to warp speed, then Typhuss chimes in about the attack on the bird-of prey. Why did the Der'kal attack the bird of prey and why didn't they go after your ship says Typhuss as he looks at Kori. She looks at him. Our ship was a Vor'cha class attack cruiser we're labeled face at your own risk Kori says as she looks at Typhuss. Then Admiral Janeway chimes in. All right so we got the plan but Admiral Nechayev still isn't gonna authorize an attack that will result in the lost of ships Admiral Janeway says as she looks at both Typhuss and John. Then I'm going to go alone without our fleet, the Andorian Imperial Guard fleet will help me then if Starfleet isn't going to help me says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Janeway. Then General Shran and Captain Ripley walks in. Typhuss we'll get Phoebe back we just have to wait until Nechayev gets off her high horse and give us the green light to go, and we don't want you to risk your career over disobeying direct orders from her Janeway says as she looks at her former crewmember. There is no another way of getting Phoebe back without a fleet and I can't go back and tell my brother in law Coop that we have to wait more, he's losing hope by the time the we get the green light Phoebe could be dead we would lose our chance says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Janeway. I've got my hands tied still after the whole Warriors of Gre'thor situation in 2378, Typhuss you understand and John's contacts in Colonel Y'Kar's ranks will inform us of anything happening and we'll reconvine here at 1600 hours dismissed Admiral Janeway says as she looks at the Captains and first officers. Typhuss leaves the war room. John follows him close. Hey look I know you're mad if it was Ezri or Kelly I'd be going nuts but there's a fine line between duty to Starfleet orders and duty to your family and you've never crossed that line before and don't start now Typhuss or they'd be finding a new Captain for the Intrepid and place you in the brig for insubornation John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss walks away to beam back to the Intrepid. (USS Intrepid, deck 9, Captain's quarters) Typhuss sits on the couch thinking about Phoebe if she's all right or safe then the doors chimed. Come says Typhuss as he looks at the doors. Captain Martin stands in the door smiling. Typhuss we need to talk John says as he walks into his quarters. All right, what's going on says Typhuss as he looks at John. Well I got a hail from Admiral Nechayev and after reviewing the recording she's finally given the fleet the green light to cross into Der'kal space we depart first thing tomorrow John says as he looks at Typhuss. That's good news, I need to tell Coop says Typhuss as he looks at John. All right oh and the Enterprise is in command of the invasion fleet John says as he looks at Typhuss then leaves the quarters and heads back to the Enterprise. Typhuss contacts Coop. Typhuss what is it? Coop says on the monitor. Starfleet has given us the green light to go on the mission, first thing tomorrow, I'm going to bring Phoebe home to you says Typhuss as he looks at Coop on the screen. Oh thank god oh my god please bring her home alive please Typhuss Coop says on the screen. He nods at him. I'll inform her sisters Coop says as he ends the transmission. The Federation symbol appears on the screen. (Next morning) Typhuss leaves his quarters to head to the bridge. (USS Enterprise, main bridge) Captain Martin sits in the command chair and looks at the viewer. This is Captain Martin to all ships head into Der'kal space full impulse speed Captain Martin says as he looks a the viewer. Lieutenant Johansson goes to work on the helm. (Space, sector 223 along the Der'kal border) The Federation allied fleet leaves the staging ground and heads into Der'kal space.